Chapter 201
'''Trial '''is the 201st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Lucy is taking a bath at her place when she unexpectedly sees Cana in her bathtub. Cana says she is thinking about leaving Fairy Tail, much to Lucy's dismay. Back at the guild, many Mages are rushing to take and complete jobs for a reason still unknown to Lucy. The following day, Makarov announces the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial which will take place on Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's Holy Land. The eight participants are Natsu, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Gray, Elfman, Freed, and Mest Gryder. Suddenly Carla has a vision of Cana and Natsu crying, a motionless hand and revealing the face of the Killing Mage. Summary While Lucy is taking a shower at her house, she turns around and sees Cana bathing in her tub, much to her surprise. Lucy calms down and asks what is wrong but Cana replies that she doesn't know and instead asks Lucy about her and her father. Lucy admits she hasn't really been in contact for a while. Cana gets up to go as Lucy tells her if she needs to talk she can stop by anytime. Cana says she is thinking about leaving the guild. Lucy goes to Mirajane and tells her what happened, but Mirajane tells her not to worry because Cana always gets like that around "this time of the year". Lucy then notices all the members are trying to get as many jobs done as possible and the request board was crowded with people. Elsewhere, Carla reveals to Lisanna and Wendy her Precognition ability. She admits it cannot always see very far ahead, but she does demonstrate it by knowing Macao and Wakaba's conversation before it happens. Erza and Panther Lily spar around the guild, with Panther Lily in his full form. Before long, the Exceed shrinks back and complains about not being able to maintain the form long. The next day, almost all of Fairy Tail is at the guild and the event is finally revealed. The S-Class Mage Promotion Trial is set to take place. Makarov announces the exam will take place on Fairy Tail's holy island, Tenrou Island. Wakaba and others explain to Lucy that the exam changes every year, but is always very hard, and those who pass become an S-Class Mage. Makarov then announces the eight participants, Natsu, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Gray, Elfman, Freed, and Mest Gryder. Makarov says only one can win this year. Gajeel cannot believe he wasn't picked, to which Erza says their trust for him isn't 100% yet. Just then, Carla has a vision of Cana crying, Natsu crying, a lifeless hand on the ground, and the face of the Killing Mage and begins feeling anxious about the trial. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Flight * * Weapons used *Swords Trivia *Although in Carla's vision Natsu is shown crying with a expression of despair, the panel refers to the moment when he cries over Gildarts' words to him once their battle is ended, more precisely in Chapter 206, Page 20.Fairy Tail Volume 30, Extra Content Cana's panel is from Chapter 232, Page 14; and the hand is Lucy's, from Chapter 225, Page 19. References Navigation